


The Bet

by Deang_Kast



Series: Destined to be Together [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been stalking Tatsu... Ryuichi and Akihito aren't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So... this takes place ten years after Destined to Find One Another.  
> How did I get an idea like this? Easy... the hubby and I (after I'd had a few glasses of wine last night) were discussing torture techniques and so on. The Twist... and Spin plus the tool used was all him but the humor had to be in there as well and so The Bet was born. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think.

The limo was headed to the warehouse. A few guards from both organizations were waiting there with a high priority prisoner. Someone had decided to quickly make enemies of the two powerful men.

Suoh was driving while Kirishima was looking through paperwork. In the back, Akihito and Ryuichi were quiet. Normally, they would be talking or making out. After all these years, they were still like teenagers when they had a few private moments. The only part of them touching were their hands which were laced together. Akihito’s other hand was tracing the two silver symbols on his choker.

No one noticed the gas that began seeping into the limo, both the front and back, just in case the partition was up. It was without odor or color and no one would realize for a while that something had been added to their bloodstream.  That is, until the interrogation started.

The four men entered the warehouse, their anger permeating the air itself. Sixteen men bowed as one as if they routinely practiced the move. Perhaps they did. They were the best each group had and they often worked together as one team.

The prisoner stood against a support beam, his arms behind him, cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles holding him in place. The four men stood shoulder to shoulder, for the most part, after all, Akihito is a bit shorter than the other three.

Ryuichi stepped forward, his eyes on the prisoner. “Tell us your name.”

The guy looked bored and rolled his eyes.

Akihito joined him and sighed. “Come on, old man, no one’s just going to tell us their name. Especially not one who decided to stalk our fourteen-year-old daughter.”

The guys’ eyes widened a bit. His gaze darted between the two before landing on the two men behind them as well.

“Pretty sure I proved earlier I’m still as young as I once was.” A cough was heard from one of the guards.

Removing a small knife from the sheath at his wrist, Akihito started cleaning his nails while thinking. “Umm, true, wonder how long it’ll take you to get information from this piece of shit.”

Ryu’s eyebrows rose. “A bet, Kitten?”

“Isn’t everything?” He grinned.

“Stakes?” Ryu asked, sure he could come up with a pretty good one.

“Mmm, how about a week of doing whatever the other says without any complaints?” Akihito already had a plan. He knew exactly what he wanted his husband to do for that week.

A filthy grin lit up the face of said husband. “I can agree to that.” Eighteen men sighed, they knew whatever it was that either choose, they would have a week of hell. They always did.

The prisoner was listening in disbelief, “Aren’t you going to get to it? This is unprofessional.”

“What’s so unprofessional? We need to come up with the stakes before we actually get started.” Ryuichi answered before turning back to Akihito. “Two hours a piece. So, we have a deal?” At the nod, he grinned, bending slightly to seal the deal with a kiss. “You go first.”

Akihito grinned before motioning guards over. “I need pipe cutters, small and large. Two chairs and a low table.” As they rushed off to obtain the objects he asked for, Akihito turned around to Kei. “His brow wrinkled, “Do we still have a blowtorch?”

“Yes, Akihito-sama.” Kei directed another guard to where one would be located and turned back to his bosses.

“Pipe cutters, Kitten?” Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Mmm.” He sat in the chair put before him and as the guards situated the prisoner in his own chair, with his left leg propped on the low table.

“How is that going to work?” Kazumi asked Kei. Kei grinned, he knew exactly what Akihito was thinking of doing but the other two seemed at a loss.

“Shall I show you? Come around and pay attention.”

Picking up a very small pipe cutter, he gently twisted the bolt on his smallest finger. “Just twist..” he spun in around his finger, “and spin.” Giggling, he removed it. There were three faces shocked in front of him as he saw the small amount of blood trickle down his finger. He laughed harder. Holding his finger up, he cracked up, “Oops… I think.. I.. might.. need a bandage.”

Ryuichi, while shocked, started laughing as well. Kei and Kazumi were both successfully keeping from laughing out loud but you could see how hilarious they thought the situation was. The guards turned worried looks on one another. This was not normal, right?

The prisoner was watching everything with the usual overblown confidence. There was no way a bunch of laughing goons would get anything out of him. These were the guys everyone in Tokyo was scared of crossing? Pfft, they weren’t worth the spit he used to shine his shoes. Their guards had been meticulous so he had thought these guys would be more intimidating. Sitting there, a smirk grew on his face.

Akihito noticed and calmed enough to speak, “Are you sure you should be smirking?”

“You’ll get nothing from me. I can’t believe the Tokyo underworld is so scared of people like you.” The sadistic grin that grew on Akihito’s face should have warned him but he was too full of himself. “We’ll destroy you.”

“Heh.” Ryuichi let out. “He thinks he’ll keep his secrets, Kitten.”

While the man’s words shocked the guards, they couldn’t help but smile at his foolhardy bravado. He would learn soon. Akihito-sama could make a man sick while watching him torture people.

Akihito tightened the pipe cutter on the guy’s big toe, tight enough to make the man flinch. “The question is… Why were you following our daughter? Speak up once you want a break.” He then tightened it a bit more and repeating his little jingle, said “Twist… and spin.” Giggling, he watched the toe fall off as blood flowed freely.

“That little piggy went to market.” The guy’s face blanched, maybe he’d underestimated them after all?

Kei picked up the toe with his gloved hands and placed it in a baggy. Motioning a guard over, he asked for a blender to be brought to them. Akihito smiled, Kei knew him so well.

“Twist… and spin.” The next toe fell off. “That little piggy stayed home.” Akihito was laughing again. This guy was fucking insane.

That toe was picked up as well.

“Twist… and spin.” Another toe in the bag. “That picky had roast beef,”

The prisoner was starting to panic. The tall black haired guy was laughing each time a piggy did something. He seemed to have given up on lighting a cigarette.

The fourth toe fell and apparently the piggy had none. None of what? What the hell didn’t he have?

The pipe cutter was spinning again. The piggy was running all the way home. Did they know where his home was? Is that why his piggy was running there?

The glasses guy was smirking at him as his last piggy was caught when it tried to run and put in the baggy. He watched as the baggy was handed off to a goon and then his toes were placed in the blender sitting on the table. As the man went to push the button, he screamed, “Wait.”

“Oh Ryu, look, he’s ready to talk.”

“W-we didn’t k-know she was y-your d-daughter.” He stuttered, “W-we thought she was y-your lover.”

Four pairs of eyebrows raised. And then all four men started laughing.

“Ryu, they thought our daughter was our lover. Or, wait, who was she lover to?”

“To you. He’s too old.” This had Akihito laughing even harder since he always teased his lover about being an old man.

“She’s my lover. Oh my god. That’s just precious.”

Kazumi was battling his laughter even as he spoke, “Akihito-sama, she did ask you to marry her when she was four.”

Ryu’s lips twitched as he tried to keep from laughing. Something was wrong, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Tell me, oh prisoner-san, who in the hell thought our daughter was my lover? Anyone and everyone knows who I am married to and knows that our daughter is off limits.”

“Y-you’re gay?” the shocked guy asked.

“You’re kind of clueless, aren’t you?” Akihito laughed again, “Did you not see us kiss or the flirting? Damn boy, you’re an idiot. So, who do you work for?”

Silence.

“You sure you want to do this again?”

More silence.

Akihito giggled then picked up the blowtorch. “Don’t want to keep bleeding all over my floor do you? That’s a bit rude.” With those words he lit the torch and held it to the now toeless foot.

Hmmm, he hadn’t suddenly gone mute. Excellent.

“Blend it and pour it in a glass.” The prisoner sat there, his screams joining in and making a symphony with the blender sounds. He was merely whimpering when the appliance stopped. He watched them pour it in a glass and hand it to the blond devil. What was he going to do?

The blond smiled and that smile made him tremble in fear. He really shouldn’t have said anything.

“Open his mouth.” The toe blend was poured in and as he tried to spit it out, they forced his mouth closed and held his nose. It was either swallow or die from not breathing. He swallowed. This continued until the toe juice was gone and Akihito sat back down in his chair again. He studied his fingernails while waiting for the guy to quit gasping.

“Who do you work for?”

Hard breathing is the only sound from the guy.

“Tsk.” Picking up the larger pipe cutter, he smiled again. “Time to play.” He placed the cutter an inch above the ankle. “Twist… and spin.” His foot fell off. Blood splattered all over the blond. A guard wiped it off his face as he picked up the torch again.

Holy Shit! The mother fucker had cut off his foot while giggling. How fucking crazy were these bastards.

He saw the glee in the guy’s eyes as he turned the flame up. The smell of burnt flesh wafted up as he screamed again.

“Cut his pants leg off. It’ll get in my way if not.”

After his order was carried out, the pipe cutter was attached to his leg again, this time about halfway up the calf.

He tightened it all the while humming a tune that sounded familiar. As it spun swiftly around, the words, “Pop! Goes the weasel,” were heard. Part of his calf fell on the floor and the guy in the chair hadn’t yet stopped screaming.

Akihito fell back laughing uproariously at his own joke. The other three were laughing as well. It was like they had ingested some type of laughing drug. The guards narrowed their eyes, each having come to the same conclusion. Somehow, someone had drugged the higher ups. But how? And why make them like this? It didn’t make them any less dangerous. Just less stoic?

Akihito’s clothing was soaked in blood and so he removed his shirt. He almost touched his choker but then motioned Ryu over to take it off. He didn’t want this bastards blood on it.

The torch appeared again and more burnt flesh smell permeated the air. The leaders of the guards motioned two of their men forward and ordered them to search the limo. The guards leaving the warehouse breathed a sigh of relief. It was rough sometimes watching the bosses when they decided torture was needed.

“All around the mulberry bush, the puppy chased the dragon. Oops Daddy killed the puppy.” Everything beneath his knee was now gone. What would his boss say? Would he be rewarded for going through this? Would they still push into Tokyo anyway?

Bright, searing pain flared as the torch made an appearance again. The master would be smart to stay away.

“Oh, the master?” Akihito giggled. “Who’s the master?”

I’ll never tell you who the master of The Black Serpent is. He screamed in his head. Or so he thought. Four cruel smiles told him differently.

The tool was fitted right above his knee. It was twisted into his flesh and right before it was spun, Akihito spoke again. “Tell me where they are located before I spin this.”

Silence.

The humor seemed to have left him as he spun the cutter silently, dark, angry eyes staring into his. The knee fell away.

He screamed, “Sendai, we’re from Sendai!”

A huge victory smile covered Akihito’s face as Ryuichi groaned. Fuck, he had to listen to his husband for a fucking week. He’d been so sure.  He really should’ve known better. Apparently Akihito really wanted something special this time. He only went big like this when he had something he truly wanted.

“Good boy.” Finally, the cutter was placed back on the table and Akihito stepped back.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to stop the bleeding?” Confused faces stared at him.

“Why should I? Don’t worry, you won’t care in a few minutes. After he bleeds out box up his remains and return him to his family as a warning.”

Akihito slid his hand down his bloody stomach then grinned at Ryuichi, “I won.”

“You did,” narrowed eyes searched his face, “How are you feeling? I’m not finding anything funny anymore but I feel like I have a hangover.”

“Yeah. Same here.” Kei and Kazumi nodded in agreement. The guards who had exited the building, were coming back in with small canisters in their hands.

“Sirs, we found these on the bottom of the car.” An envelope was attached to one. Ripping it open, Akihito started laughing again.

The note read, “Hope you have an enjoyable anniversary.” Below the words was the seal of Fei Long. Akihito dropped the note on the blood covered table, grabbed Ryu’s hand and pulled him off toward the shower they had installed a couple years before. Good thing they kept extra clothes around for just such an occasion.

As they were showering, Ryu asked, “Kitten?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you wanting?”

“You… to myself… for a week. You are taking a seven-day vacation and leaving Japan to go back to our island.” Ryuichi grinned as he lifted his Kitten against the wall of the shower.

After devouring his mouth, he said, “Anything you want, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify a couple things... Daddy refers to Akihito because Asami is already Papa. Also, Tatsu means Dragon so the rhyme about the Dragon and the puppy is about the stalker guy chasing Tatsu.


End file.
